


Kinktober 2017 Day 4: Begging

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Edgeplay, Gags, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you really want something.."  Came the hushed whisper against Leo's ear, body quivering underneath the lightest touches and pale skin glistening with sweat, gentle pants muffled by the fabric around his mouth coated in saliva."All you have to do is ask nicely."





	Kinktober 2017 Day 4: Begging

**Author's Note:**

> so I haven't written smut in a while but I really wanted something to write because I'm in a bad place right now and I thought it'd be good to have something to do
> 
> sorry if it sucks??

Leo couldn't tell how long it had been, whether minutes tickling away slowly or hours dragging on his torment.  When his boyfriend had suggested to surprise him with something, he wasn't reluctant to the idea of trying anything new and putting his trust in the gray haired boy with a near obnoxious smile until it was too late.

 

Hands laced together tightly underneath the rough fabric of something the blond could've identified as rope used for things completely different, hazel eyes hid behind the thick fabric of a blindfold and words caught in his mouth by the saliva soaked material of a gag.

 

 _You talk too much,_ Takumi had reminded him after a few grunts and carefully chosen words in protest, although he knew he was the one to agree.  Body glistening with sweat, Leo almost felt feverish to the touch, hands clutching desperately at nothing over his head as he laid bare for his love to see, hoping his face was covered enough not to be able to read.

 

"Raise two fingers if you have something important I want to hear."  Takumi breathed against the shell of Leo's ear, earning a sharp huff through the fabric of the gag and an attempt to shift away from the cool breath on his skin.

 

Leo couldn't count the amount of times he had gotten close to orgasm, from the gentle touches on his aching erection to a delicate massage on his inner thighs, fingertips dragging over every sensitive part of his skin to keep the blond squirming.  Every time he arched into Takumi's touch or bucked against his fingers, he would pull away, leaving him desperate and vexed.

 

At some point, Leo had wondered if Takumi merely didn't know what he was doing, but the breathy chuckle against his skin as gentle fingers stretched him open said otherwise.  The dim candlelight flickered in the room, illuminating the pale skin covered in sweat and aching to be touched, yet lips that refused to speak a word of his desperation.

 

"You're really stubborn."  Takumi murmured against his jawline, Leo's head still tilted high and unyielding, the look fit for a prince if not for someone hoping to be brought to the very edge of pleasure.  Leo's breath caught in his throat as Takumi's fingers grazed over his nipples, thumbs slowly rubbing the hardening nub as his mouth grazed curiously over his chest.  The dark knight's pale neck blossomed with forming bruises and lovebites, all from an attempt to get him to beg, causing soft whimpers more than words.

 

The tongue grazing over the pink bud caused Leo to quiver, eyes hidden underneath the blindfold and barely keeping the word  _please_ from falling from his kiss swollen lips.  Headband discarded from his golden hair and fringe thrown back from his forehead, the blond could only assume he looked about as disheveled as he felt.  Takumi tended to disagree, pointing out how beautiful his love looked stripped of his stature and clothing.

 

The slow pace of the archer licking along his chest and teasing his nipples with his lubricated fingers caused a few shudders to run down his spine, feeling his length ache with need from being denied his orgasm many times, but the nudge of Takumi's cock against his entrance caused his eyes to squeeze shut and breath to hitch.

 

He wanted it badly, just the teasing rub of the blunt head along the rim feeling like enough to tip him over, teeth biting down on the gag and a muffled whimper leaving his lips.  Leo's breath finally escaped in a pant when the gag was tugged down from his mouth, wet lips pursed and brow furrowed, almost  _feeling_ his lover smirk when he finally spoke.

 

"Please, Takumi.  I need you to give it to me, I need-" 

 

When Leo's expression of his want was interrupted, he felt no need to protest even if he wished to, his breath nearly knocked out of him once the archer hooked his arms underneath his thighs to spread him out and rest against his shoulders, neither complaining about the slightly uncomfortable position as he slid his erection deep inside of Leo.  "That's all I needed to hear."  He breathed against the skin of his thigh, teeth grazing the marks he left before that made the blond melt in his touch.

 

The faint sound of the bed creaking with the sudden movements gave Leo a distraction from his own noises, the gasps he let fall whenever Takumi's thrusts got a bit rough or sped up, and the choked off moans he bit back when the head of his cock brushed his prostate.  Having fingers drag inside of him didn't feel quite as good as he had wanted from his lover's length, the soft praises of  _good boy, that's it, look at you taking it, you feel so good_ causing his cheeks to flush and hips to twitch against his thrusts.

 

It felt oh so good to finally get what he wanted, head thrown back against the jostled sheets and grabbing at the pillow overhead, long forgotten how uncomfortably bent he was with the deep angle keeping him arching underneath his touch, near crying out as the hard thrusts inside of him met with the stroking of his leaking cock from his lover, thighs trembling with his orgasm approaching that had him breathing out a sigh of relief before a choked out groan of protest replaced it.

 

Takumi knew just how to make Leo squirm, slowing his fast thrusts to keep them deep and rubbing against the spot inside him he knew he loved, watching as the blond's lips parted in broken moans between the protest of  _stop_ and  _keep going._ He knew what was too much and what was just annoying, the way Leo's brows furrowed showing that he was still doing fine as he tightly gripped the blond's cock to keep him from his orgasm.

 

"You know what to say."

 

" _Please._ "

 

Leo's hips jolted with the force of the thrust he received, lips parting in a groan and a cry he muffled in his lover's shoulder, the archer panting heavily as he stroked his cock to get the blond to finish first, achieving his goal when he trembled and clenched tightly around the cock moving inside of him, the tight heat rubbing him in ways that made him orgasm inside of his lover, breathing out a chuckle at the way the blond's nose wiggled to the odd feeling.

 

Takumi's hands were coated in the spend of his love, the sticky fluids not bothering him much as he slipped free from Leo, his own fluids causing a low hum to escape his mouth as it dripped between his thighs, earning a choked noise from the blond when he collected it with his fingers and thrust it back inside, giving his tender walls a gentle stroke in apology before completely pulling away.

 

"Was that okay?"  The gray haired male asked in a gentle tone, removing the blindfold from the blond and causing him to blink his watery hazel eyes in the darkness, slowly nodding as he toyed with the ropes around his wrists.  "It was more than okay."  He murmured, assuring his boyfriend with a gentle kiss and an awkwardly positioned pat on the shoulder, Takumi giving a gentle smile as he nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

"So, when do you plan on untying me?"

 

"I don't."

 

"..Bastard."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so sorry if there's something messed up or anything ?? I don't look over these really


End file.
